Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the driver field, and more particularly to a micro inchworm-type piezoelectric-driven rotating joint mechanism.
Description of Related Arts
In recent years, with the rapid development of physical chemistry, information electrics, bio-medical, environmental energy, material manufacturing and aeronautics and astronautics subjects, the occasions of precision measurement, operation and machining relating under micron and nanometer scale are increased, it is urgent for people to develop the micro-nano-precision positioning and driving technology. As the main functional component of the precision positioning driving system, the principle structure, manufacturing assembly and driving control of the driver have decisive influence on the performance of the whole system. Therefore, it becomes one of the key aspects for the micro-nano-precision positioning and driving technology to develop the new driver.
The conventional precision driver generally adopts the stepping motor based on the electromagnetic theory, so that it has a greater advantage under large size and common precision. However, for micron and nanometer positioning precision, and millimeter, submillimeter structural size, the conventional precision driver loses the advantages, its design and manufacturing have greater difficulties, serious heat generation and low efficiency, which is unable to meet the development requirements of modern high and new technology. With the development of piezoelectric-driven technology, the driver, which takes the piezoelectric ceramic as the core functional material, shows itself in the ultra-precise positioning driving field. The piezoelectric ceramic driver has advantages such as large energy density, rapid response speed, high resolution ratio, anti-electromagnetic interference, and low temperature vacuum environment resistance. The piezoelectric motor transfers the micro vibration of the piezoelectric component to the single-directionally continuous motion of the output shaft by friction transmission, so as to overcome the shortcoming of small stroke of the piezoelectric component itself, and the piezoelectric motor has simple structure, is easy to be miniaturized, has high torque under low speed and is able to self-lock. The piezoelectric stepping motor based on inertial impacting and inchworm principle is able to precisely adjust the micro pace, which effectively alleviates the contradiction between large stroke and high precision and shows good development prospects for large-stroke and ultra-precision positioning driving system.
As a typical precision positioning driving system, the micro-precision manipulator has application values in numerous occasions of the forefront of scientific research such as cell injection, particulate removal and microscopic detection, and advanced industrial production. Due to the rotating joint is a basically functional component of the micro-precision manipulator, the miniaturization of the rotating joint mechanism and the novel piezoelectric-driven rotating joint mechanism have great significance to be developed.